


inside my shell, i wait and bleed

by blushings



Series: gift drabbles [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blood, Johnny Has A Knot, M/M, Mild Gore, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with some plot, Rituals, demon!johnny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 13:40:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21375037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blushings/pseuds/blushings
Summary: Every month, Johnny has to form a bond with a human in order to stay on earth.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: gift drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540963
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	inside my shell, i wait and bleed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rosas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosas/gifts).

> for one of my manyyy besties. this'll be part of a small collection of drabbles written for friends as presents for the holiday season~ yes i'm starting Early. 
> 
> title from slipknot's wait and bleed

Every month, Johnny has to form a bond with a human in order to stay on earth. The bond can be sex-related or a sacrifice of some sort. After he started dating Jaehyun, the sacrifices had gone down in numbers. Luckily for him, Jaehyun knows about his otherworldly-ness and is still more than willing to sleep with him. When it’s been too long, grey and black mist starts surrounding Johnny. It starts about five days before the ritual is absolutely needed and it can be done within that time span.

* * *

Jaehyun takes his time stretching Johnny, licking up from his rim to his knotted dick that’s leaking. He presses kisses into the knot along with sucking gently on it. Johnny chokes, gripping the sheets and accidentally tearing them.

Sometimes Johnny hates fucking during the ritual days. He’s so sensitive.

The black mist clouds most of Johnny’s vision, it becoming thicker the more turned on he gets. It’s almost like a blindfold, a hazy one. But Johnny still vaguely sees (and feels) as Jaehyun pulls away to slide on more lube. It doesn’t take too long for Jaehyun to return, wet hands on Johnny’s inner thighs to hold him open.

The demon sighs, a cloud of black smoke coming out in a wave from him.

“You ready, baby?”

Knowing Jaehyun can’t see him nodding, Johnny squeaks out, “Y-yeah, I’m ready.”

Jaehyun enters in one go and it feels like a punch, making Johnny curl up a bit and groan. Johnny uncurls after a second, returning to the sheets he’s mindlessly tearing beneath himself. Jaehyun’s hand wraps around Johnny’s growing knot and with a few tugs, Johnny is whimpering.

A face, Jaehyun’s face, parts through the mist and is right in front of Johnny. The hand on Johnny’s knot tightens, emitting another whimper.

“Do you feel good?” Jae asks before his head dips to mouth at Johnny’s neck.

“S-so goo--” Johnny cuts himself off with a moan after Jaehyun finds his sweet spot, circling his hips to wiggle against it.

“Not good enough,” Jae mutters against his skin.

Johnny feels a hand skirt up his side, dancing along his hips and waist until it meets his nipple. With a few tugs and twists, Johnny’s spurting out cum prematurely.

“Oh? Were you that excited? You came so early. Will the ritual even work now?” Jaehyun questions, coming up from Johnny’s neck.

They both know well that Jaehyun also has to cum in order for the bond to be made, so Johnny figures that his inquiries are just to rile Johnny up again. Fortunately, it does because heat spreads up his chest and spine.

Jaehyun doesn’t let up with massaging his knot and rocking into him. More cum spills out, covering the human’s hand. Johnny’s so sensitive but still hard, still turned on. He tries moving along with Jaehyun’s movement. It’s sloppy and it causes Jaehyun to pause biting a new mark into Johnny’s neck.

“You’ve already cum yet you still want more? Does hell know they have such an insatiable demon? Do they know he’s trying to ride my cock even though he’s being--” Jaehyun pulls back, thrusting harder into Johnny as he begins to jerk his dick instead of massaging. “Thoroughly fucked?”

Johnny feels his bones rip through the tips of his fingers, digging deep into the mattress. His blood, almost black, soaks into their white sheets. Johnny bends his legs closer to his chest and grabs Jaehyun’s waist, slamming his boyfriend into himself.

The mist begins to rise as Jaehyun laughs from Johnny’s eagerness. With a few more thrusts and after Jaehyun leans into Johnny’s thigh to bite down, both of them squirt out their release.

Johnny’s knot finally begins to swell down but Jaehyun’s an asshole and tries milking him. In return, Johnny grips Jaehyun’s bicep. Jaehyun winces as the claws pierce his skin, blood trickling down his arm while he tries to shake off Johnny’s deadly grip.

“Ow, ow, ow-- Okay, damn. I’ll leave your dick alone.” Jaehyun backs away, his softening dick falling from Johnny’s hole. Jaehyun wants to reach over to push his dripping cum back in, but after the recent reaction from the demon, he decides against it.

Johnny, covered in cum and hickies, retracts his claws to bring them to his mouth. He holds eye contact with Jaehyun as he sucks off the blood. Jaehyun watches as Johnny reaches into himself then licks his appendages clean again.

Jaehyun, barely covered in anything minus the blood on his arm, scoffs. “You’re a mess.”

“_Your_ mess.”

The bond is successfully sealed.


End file.
